Abis Mal's Thugs
Abis Mal's Thugs are minor villains in the direct-to-video sequel, Aladdin the Return of Jafar, and its spin-off television series. While in the film they were introduced as traitor minions due to Mal's greedy nature, in the television series appear as coward henchemen, who would be killed on sight if they would disobey Abis Mal's orders. The Thugs are secondary players in the villains wars. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two Ruling Agrabah With Jafar gone, Abis Mal assumes the control of Agrabah, along with his goons and his new partner, Mechanicles, becoming the new Sultan. Later, Abis Mal gains support by Mirage in the upcoming battle that it would follow. A First Defeat As it was revealed, Skeletor and his warriors strike upon Agrabah to conquer it for his own purposes. Most of Abis Mal's power is wasted and Mirage is forced to retreat from Agrabah, leaving the others at the mercy of the overlord. Tri-Klops then, banishes Mechanicles, Abis Mal and his goons, sending them to the outskirts. Joining Another Faction Having been disposed off, the desperate Mechanicles and Abis Mal are confronted by Maleficent, who offers them a place in her faction. Lusted by revenge, Abis Mal and Mechanicles agree, so long that he will take his revenge against Skeletor and his minions. Invading the Fire Nation Wanting to put his skills into action, Maleficent sends Abis Mal and his goons to retrieve the lamp of Jafar at the territories of the Fire Nation. Abis Mal spots the lamp, only to discover that it was guarded by the Fire Nation's admiral, Zhao. Abis Mal then orders his minions to attack the fire bender, only for Zhao to knock them out with a rotary wheel, hanging from a ceiling. This fight, however, was a distraction for Zhao, so that Abis Mal would sneak in and steals the lamp. However, Zhao witnesses the action and a after a short fight, between him and Abis Mal, defeats his opponent, leaving Mal and his goons to retreat, without the lamp. The Battle of the Forbidden Mountains Later, Skeletor and his forces assemble at the Forbidden Mountains to destroy the evil fairy and her forces. When Skeletor summons a monster of his own, Mal uses one of tricks, a magic flower that summons a magic tornado, so that it will destroy Skeletor's minion. Later, Orwen, one of the witches of Morva, transforms Mal into a bigger size of him. Growing bigger and powerfull, Mal manages to knock out many warriors of Skeletor, with the exception of Evil Lyn, who reverts Mal into his original form. Despite that loss, Maleficent and her forces win the battle, with the assistance of Hades at the last moment of the fight. With the warriors defeated, Abis Mal sends them to the prison of Kent Mansley, bringing them the warriors of Skeletor as ne prisoners, in a exchange for a heflty sum. Switching Loyalties However, Maleficent falls in the later events, after her final fight with Hordak. This leads for Hades, the hurting lover of Maleficent, to drop out from the war. Ursula then takes over both factions of Maleficent's and Hades'. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Discovering "Web"stor Wanting to prove his strenght, Ursula sends Mal on a mission to claim the Snake Mountains for her own purposes, giving a power boost of technology weapons. Later, Mal and Haroud Hazi Been discover that the mountain is guarded by Webstor, the remain warrior of Skeletor. Though Haroud was assure for that mission, Mal proves worthy, as he blasts off Webstor and his mutant spiders, killing them. Disney Villains War 2 Siding with the New Sultan After the dethrone of the Sultan, Abis Mal becomes the new Sultan of Agrabah, along with his goons. However, his rule was temporary, when Prince Phobos and Cedric arrive in Agrabah to claim it for their own purposes. When Cedric unleashes his monster form, Mal orders his goons to seize Cedric at once. However, Cedric knocks them out both the goons and Abis Mal. Outmached by their enemies power, Abis Mal and some of the goons retreat. Only the rest minions remain Agrabah, included Haroud Hazi Been, to serve the new Sultan, Phobos. Disney Villains War 3 Disney Villains War - Reboot The thus appear in the reboot series in a role similar to the original one, though this time featured in the first part of the series. They appear as the loyal subjects of Abis Mal, during his rule as sultan of Agrabah. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Minion Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Mirage's Alliance Category:Maleficent's Alliance Category:Ursula's Alliance Category:Prince Phobos' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Jafar's Alliance in Disney Villain War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Jafar and Frollo's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Jafar's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Jafar Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Living characters Category:1994 introductions Category:Arabs Category:Sorceror's Society Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Vs Peter Pan Category:Fire Lord Ozai's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Disney Villains War Reboot Category:The Horned King's Alliance in in Prequel vs Sequel Villains